Pod Fighter
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = This does a Bonus Attack when you play a Plant here or next door. |flavor text = They're just trying to create peas in our time.}} Pod Fighter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 5 to play and have 3 /4 . They do not have any traits, and their ability makes them do a bonus attack every time a plant is played on their lane or the lanes adjacent to them. Origins Their design and name could be references to both the TIE Fighter and X-wing from the Star Wars saga. Their name is also a play on the double meaning of "pod": The pod peas grow within, and the pod fighters from the Star Wars saga. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This does a Bonus Attack when you play a Plant here or next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description They're just trying to create peas in our time. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Design change: Now has three peas in a pod instead of one. Strategies With While their stats are not the best for their cost, Pod Fighter's ability is what makes them shine. This will allow them to perform bonus attacks just by playing other plants on their lane or next to them. Because of this, Party Thyme synergizes with this, drawing a card for each plant that is played. Being a pea plant, try to make use of The Podfather and to increase their strength, although as mentioned before, Pod Fighter is also able to fit in non-pea decks due to their ability. Captain Combustible has probably the best use of Pod Fighter's ability, as not only does he have a multitude of cheap plants like Shroom for Two, these plants can easily be destroyed thanks to their low health (which allows other plants to be played there), allowing you to play more plants in a shorter span of time. Mushroom Grotto and Pair Pearadise also work greatly with Pod Fighter. Chompzilla can make use of Pod Fighter's ability to her advantage by playing them in Venus Flytraplanet, allowing her to heal herself every time they do a bonus attack. She can even have them on or next to the lane with Solar Winds, which will make them do a bonus attack if that lane is unoccupied by a zombie at the end of the turn. Against This card can be problematic despite their weak stats due to the potential for lots of synergy. The best way to get rid of them is to use tricks that can destroy them such as Cakesplosion, Locust Swarm, and Slammin' Smackdown. Don't hesitate to make use of tricks and environments as well, as they can help you destroy this more easily. Another way to prevent them from doing much damage is to play Gravestone zombies in front of them because the gravestone would be able to absorb the bonus attacks. You can also use Bonus Track Buckethead to downright prevent them from doing bonus attacks. Gallery CAE8E0DC-6116-4C37-A76F-F81081209BED.png|Pod Fighter’s statistics PodFighterCardImage.png|Pod Fighter's card image Pod Fighter HD.png|HD Pod Fighter Pod Fighter textures.png|Pod Fighter's textures Pea Pod V2.png|Pod Fighter on the field That's a bonus.png|Pod Fighter activating their ability Pepe le pew.png|Pod Fighter attacking No peas for you.png|Pod Fighter destroyed Old PodFighterStat.jpg|Pod Fighter's statistics podfightercard.jpg|Pod Fighter's card PodFighterGrayedOutCard.png|Pod Fighter's grayed out card Pod Fighter card face.png|Pod Fighter's card image Pod Fighter live textures.png|Pod Fighter's textures Pod Fighter Destroyed.png|Pod Fighter destroyed Screenshot 2017-06-22-07-06-55.png|Pod Fighter being the featured card in the menu for the June 21st, 2017 Double Strike Pod Fighter.jpg|Pod Fighter with the Double Strike trait Trivia *They slightly resemble Board Beans, a Chinese-exclusive Plants vs. Zombies 2 plant. **However, there are several differences listed below. ***It has helmet, unlike Board Beans. ***It seems to be a hover pod, unlike Board Beans which use pod plane. Category:Plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants